SPR's New Adventures Book 1
by HiddenAngel16
Summary: In my story Gene is alive and breathing helping out with cases. Mai has a twin sister, And they met on this case Naru and Gene decide to take. But drama arises. Dangerous and violent ghost targets Mai and her sister. And why are Lin and Mai's sister, Maya, so secretive around everyone. Mai/Naru Gene/Maya (Lin/Maya?) Madoka/Lin third Genre Hurt/Comfort...Might change to M
1. PROLOGUE

**I DONT OWN GHOST HUNT! **

**"**talking"

'_thoughts'_

"Spirit talking"

**PROLOUGE**

_The snow covered ground made her feet slip and slide. Her breathe coming out in ragged puffs. 'Why did I leave Mai's side!' Maya screamed in her head at herself. Suddenly she stops and hides behind a tree and tries to listen to her attacker. Grabbing her dislocated arm. Her back go's ridged as she hears the person singing the lullaby that will hunt her till she dies, which will be soon if she didn't escape._

"Blood in the snow.

Red covered ground,

I stab you again and again for pleasure"

_Tears escape her eyes as she does a stupid thing and looks to the side of the tree, no one, she shakily looks to the other side..._

_no one..._

_The forest get's quiet suddenly. She sighs in relief and turns her head back to in front of her. Maya screams a louder than Mai ever could as she see's the person trying to kill her. His twisted smile, Blood covering the left side of his face he cups her cheek with his right hand a knife in his other hand._

"Don't worry lover we will final be together forever this time" _he pulls the knife back but she kicks him in the family jewels. He doubles over in pain as she runs in the direction of the house, at least that's where she thinks it is. She runs carefully to not move her arm too much and hurt herself even further. The snow blinding her vision. 'When did the snow start back up?' she hears a pack of wolves howl as the get ready to hunt, dead frozen leaves crunch under her bare feet, yet...she couldn't feel it anymore, her blood pounding in her ears as she hears him yelling._

_"_You cant hide from me Maya, I will be with you once more"_ he laughs maliciously._

_Maya's bottom lip trembles in fright. 'I cant die yet I haven't forgiven them yet' more tears spill down her face. Out of no where she gets tackled into the ground from behind._

_"_I have you now lover" _he lifts the knife and plunges it into her stomach repeatedly, he laughs more and more as she screams._

_"_MAI,NARU,AYAKO,BOU,JOHN,MASAKO,YASU,LIN,GENE,GENE!" _her blood freezing screams echo through the dark eerie forest. She lays there in her blood tears spilling down her face. A blank look suddenly over comes her eyes, her hair spread around her head like a dark halo, she looks up at him as he holds the knife to his throat._

**OMO I WANTED TO POST THIS AND ASK IF I SHOULD WRITE A GHOST HUNT STORY! I JUST LOOOVE THIS ANIME/MANGA...SO SHOULD ? OR SHOULD I DELETE THIS? IF I GET AT LEAST 5 TO 10 YES'S I WILL FINISH WRITING THIS **


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to all the people who wanted me to finish this story! Now on with chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing cause if I did this all would be happing and there would be PLENTY more seasons!**

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

"Spirit talking"

CHAPTER 1

* * *

MAI P.O.V

_'Another boring and quiet day at the office' _I thought as I rest my head on my hands and gaze out the window bored. Unknown to me I didn't notice Gene sneaky up behind me until my Tea loving boss said something.

"Gene stop trying to scare that idiot" I turn to glare at him while he leaned against the door frame of his office. Opening my mouth to argue with him until he stopped me and says his favorite phrase.

"Mai Tea" My face turns red and Gene holds me down from lunging at his infuriating brother. After saving Gene he changed how he looked so him and Naru can be told apart. Gene dyed his hair dark blue and let it grow long and shaggy but other than that they looked just alike well except Gene wears Jeans and a T-shirt. While Naru wears his same old dark suit.

"Tea loving, Narcissistic, Idiotic Scientist jerk!" Gene laughs while Naru has a smirk on his face. As I stand up the phone rings I huff in irritation and pick up the phone before I change my tone to talk.

"Shibuya Physic Research, I'm Mai Taniyama would you like to make an appointment"

A gruff deep voice replies "Yes my name's Homishi Outo and I would like to know when I can get the earliest appointment today."

Mai picked up a black schedule book and flipped a couple pages until she came to the current date. "There's an open spot for the next hour if your willing to come in the next hour."

"Yes that sounds nice I will be there in the next hour Miss Taniyama thank you" she can hear his smile through the phone.

"Your very welcome " with that they both hang up. Mai then turns to Naru and Gene "A client will be here in the next hour" Just then the door opens and in walks the rest of the gang. Monk and Ayako arguing like always. Yasu talking to John and Masako. Madoka holding onto Lin as everyone walks into the main room. Mai smiles at the people she calls family, she walks into where everyone is.

"Would everyone like some tea" she gets a chorus of 'yes's' she walks into the kitchen and starts fixing the water taking down a tray and several tea cups as she waits for the water to boil she gets a sudden flash of something.

_"Why are you doing this?" A angelic soft voice sobs out._

_"Why you ask because we are meant to be I've waited for you after all this time and your not THANKFUL THAT I CAME BACK TO GET YOU!" He yells at the end his voice holding so much evil intent that the girl shakes her cries becoming worse as she looks up at him as he leans over her body to-_

The whisling of the kettle snaps Mai out of her little vision or something. She would have to ask someone later about what that was it was strange it's like she got a glimpse of the future since the clothes they were or are wearing are recent and up to date. Naru clears his throat, catching everyone's attention, he looks at everyone in the eye with his icy stare. "Monk will you like to tell us now?" This catches everyone's attention, especially Ayako, Mai sets out the tea and takes her place next to Naru.

"Well I have this friend who say's that her and her family have been getting haunted lately-" before he can continue he gets intrupted by Ayako "what kind of friend?" They all give her blank stares. Monk smirks suddenly "Why Ayako are you jealous?" Again opens her mouth to yell at him but yet gets interrupted by Naru "Ayako if your done getting over your emotional issues we can finish discussing a probable case."

Ayako huffs and crosses her arms but doesn't utter another word. Naru nods his head toward Monk signalling him to finish.

"Well she told me that just a couple days earlier her dad has been hit with a flying knife, her brother has been pushed down the stairs and she was almost drowned the other night while taking a shower. Plus the banging at the 12:00 midnight, a woman and child crying, singing, and sometimes they hear the piano being played when their all asleep. Maya came up to me one night and said that she saw a woman jumping out the window but when she got up and looked she didn't see her." He finishes with a big breath.

"I hope you don't mind me asking why didn't She come to us herself?" John ask politely.

"Yeah why couldn't she come herself?" Ayako echos.

Monk rolls his eyes at Ayako. "She's a muscian. She usually sings with me butright now she's at her own gig. Sometimes she does a bit of modeling here and there nothing big." He finishes with a shrug.

Mai's eyes widen "Wow she does a lot."

Monk nods "Yeah and she's the same age as you Mai," he thinks for a moment "Now that i think about it you two loo a like as well you guys could pass as twins." That statement erupts a whole conversation.

Naru snaps his book close, catching everyone's attention. "Takigawa call her back and tell her we'll take the case."

Monk nods and stands taking out his phone he presses a single button and puts it to his ear. "Hey Maya...Yeah he agreed to take the case...we can try to get there by tomorrow...WHAT REALLy?!... are you okay...how did it happen...okay i'll see...yes...okay love you too...see you later."

"Naru do you think we could get there tonight? She just told me that she was almost pushed out a window." Mai gasp as she turns her head to look at Naru. Waiting for his decision. Naru nods his head and stands up. Walking toward his office door. "Everyone be packed and ready tonight. We will leave at 6:30."Everyone stands to leave and pack. "Mai," Naru calls out before she leaves to pack."Tea." He shuts the door so the door takes the blow of the book that was going straight for his head.

"Stupid narcissistic Tea loving slave driving JERK!"

* * *

**WELLLLLLL THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 1 COMMENT PLEASE AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT!**


End file.
